Neeparino
__NOEDITSECTION__ Viewer discretion is advised; this may include unsettling topics for certain users to read, such as blood, needles and minor curses. Please take notice. ⑅ WARNING! ⑅ ———— The files of this subject belong to Amalgam Labs™. Those who are responsible for loss, theft or damage will be severely punished. Always store these files in a locked compartment adjacent to the cage of the subject. Misplacement will not be tolerated. P H E N O T Y P E Unexpected. The most used word to describe this subject. #9734 was predicted to be twice as large than his result, but instead came something else. #9734 has a body shape of a koala, with cat limbs that allow it to weave gracefully, like the well-known domesticated creature. Its tail is that of a mouse's, thin and long. The ears are also mouse DNA; his hearing is just as good as those of mice. The fluff on the ears comes from the koala genes, and his face is... human-like. Please don't blame us. We used a piece of human hair - which contains enough DNA to make up 10% of #9734 - in the experiment in order to make him smart. However, at first, we realised that the face is very human-like; we believe that's where the DNA went. #9734 is mainly sleek, able to fit through small spaces. It has short but strong retractable claws, giving it strength in climbing trees, its long tail there for balance. Despite the disappointment that flooded through each scientist, the appearance of Neep was still respected and enjoyed by most others; a minority of them even said the reality was even better than the expectation. B E H A V I O U R As told by the scientist above, #9734 is possibly social. It loves sneaking around the cages of other experiments. Oh, curious. That's the perfect word to describe this subject's personality towards everything. It wants to sniff every corner. Every once in a while we find its scents rubbed against doors, elevators and even some chairs in the lunch hall. At first notice some scientists said that #9734 was possibly marking areas that can be used as possible escape passages? Or that the subject's curiosity is actually a plan to escape from the labs? But depending on the love of its cage and the constant affection to the scientists, nothing seems negative. At least, for now. #9734 is one of the most loved subjects of the labs. Not only is it the kind that doesn't eat cleaners or severely injure scientists; it is very calm towards scientists. However, if provoked, handled the wrong way, being petted too much by guests or just in a bad mood, this subject will bite. With cat-like teeth, bites are likely to shed enough blood to redden a 5-inch radius of the bite. This is a reason why the scientists, cleaners and guests choose to wear protective gloves and wear before entering the compartment for feeding, petting or cleaning. The bites are usually not deep but can be lethal in some cases. Read more about this in Incident #04. #9734's compartment has been selected to be adjacent to the compartment of another subject: #7391. A reason for this is because, of many recorded scenes, the two seem to have a relationship with each other. Insights include friendly gestures, helping one another, and even 'kissing'. If the two are close enough to reproduce, with both being fertile, we may achieve even more subjects than we expected. A B I L I T I E S #9734 was, at first, very weak. capable of only walking, making noises, breathing etc. with no abilities seen inside. However, upon growth, #9734 has shown clear views of extreme power. Strength: #9734 is very strong. The heaviest weight lifted by this subject is equal to 30kg or 66lb. Speed: Although not as fast as #7041, #9734 still demonstrated to us a great running speed. 30mph was the maximum speed this subject ever went. Agility: Despite being a 'male', #9734 has also some agility within itself. It can squeeze through small gaps, jump pretty high and resist falls from great heights. Most of this is because of its main cat genes, which seem to not overpower its koala looks but its koala actions. All that we can find and write on paper, so far. B I O G R A P H Y Now, onto how Subject #9734 was created. Scientist Max Neeparino (who doesn't mind having his name censored) was creating a new subject in Lab #451, with the help of Scientist Lizzy Sanchez. He had created a koala embryo and was implanting DNA, via a syringe. Inside the syringe was a mixture of DNA: cat, mouse and a bit of Max's hair. Once implanted the DNA mixed with the underdeveloped embryo and several months later, a new subject was born. At first, Max was very disappointed. He had envied the other subjects and their powerful appearance and traits, like #7391. However, after Lizzy's encouraging words to take good care of the subject, Max thought twice and decided to keep it, being on the verge of putting it up for execution. He decided to call the subject Neeparino, after his surname, Neep for short, and gave him the code name #9734 for no specific reason. I N C I D E N T S Incident #01 | 13:42, 9TH APRIL 2017: #9734 was being fed its meals when it was seen climbing up a table and perched next to a worker. The worker was joyfully eating a taco when #9734 stole it straight from his hands and gulped it down. Though this may not be seen as an incident by some, tacos include things that could have made the subject ill, which is a major concern judging that we treat every subject with care. However the taco did no harm to #9734. Continuosly feeding him tacos keeps him strong and healthy. — Incident #02 | 00:13, 14TH MAY 2017: Most of the sleeping scientists were woken by #9734, who was screeching very loudly and continuously. When scientists went to check its compartment it had found a way to escape: through a ventilation chamber. After several minutes of searching they found #9734, clawing at the fridge in the lunch hall. It took a few days to figure out the cause, but it soon became clear. #9734 was the type who loved to eat, and if it wakes up at night and cannot find any food it will start screeching for it. The only reason it escaped through that ventilation chamber is because it needed to find food. #9734 had no plans of escape as already confirmed, however the air vent was eventually closed up, with gaps too small for the sleek subject. — Incident #03 | 21ST JUNE 2017: When Max was going to feed #9734, he came to its compartment only to realise it was empty. Upon reporting this many scientists went out to look for him and the search was approximately a day long. Once they found #9734 they realised that it had been in its compartment the entire time. It had discovered a very difficult hiding place underneath one of the artificial trees. — Incident #04 | 15TH SEPTEMBER 2017: A new habitat cleaner was hired for #9734. When the cleaner went in to tidy #9734's compartment, the subject mistook her for an intruder and, as a result, the subject attacked the cleaner. Luckily there were only two bites which shed only a little bit of blood but since then the cleaner wore protective wearing when cleaning #9734's compartment. I N F O This info needs to be noted of. Without knowing this info there may be consequences. *Highly enjoys being stroked, but NOT TOO MUCH *Extremely scared of cucumbers?? *Is usually aggressive towards strangers *Very smart; can understand human language **Knows English, Spanish, French, Russian, Swedish and German. **Can understand but CAN'T SPEAK *Interacts with 'mrr's. The tone of the 'mrr' shows the mood *'NEVER EVER, BY ANY MEANS, MUST YOU BRING IN ANYTHING THAT LOOKS LIKE A WEAPON (GUN/SWORD/BOW). IT WILL GET VERY FRIGHTENED AND ''WILL ATTACK BACK.' '''I N T E R A C T I O N S' #2357: Text #3294: Text #4902: Text #5839: #9734 and #5839 seem to have a 'friendship' with each other. In the compartment it was stated that they 'communicated' with each other in a friendly manner. #6309: Upon interaction, #6309 doesn't have any interest in #9734. However #9734 has been seen getting close to the larger subject in curiosity. #9734 is not scared of #6309 it being the largest subject but is usually seen snooping around its compartment. #7041: Towards #7041, #9734 is seen as a 'friend'. The two are not hostile but are not loving either; like humans they are just friends. Peers. #7391: #9734 is very loving towards #7391. The two have shown multiple scenes of clear love and affection for each other. With enough company we may be able to get the two subjects to breed. #8246: #9734, like with #5839, is friendly with #8246. The two are playful with each other. #9176: Text P H O T O G R A P H Y NEEP.jpeg|sketched by a lab worker NeepRef.png|Reference ElNeep.png|Another image Category:Characters Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Males Category:Koalas Category:Cats Category:Mice Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:WIP Category:Scienceborn Category:Project Amalgam Category:Project Amalgam Subjects Category:Mature Content